


A Long Time Ago on a Meme Far Far Away

by waitingfortheoncomingstorm



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mornings Are Hard, Surprises, Waking Up, from that post on tumblr, vine meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfortheoncomingstorm/pseuds/waitingfortheoncomingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that adorbs meme from tumblr about Rey stumbling in on Poe in Finn's bed in the morning? Here's your fic to go with that absolutely adorable <a href="http://mechanise.tumblr.com/post/136714589202/rey-runs-off-to-tell-bb-8-what-the-heck-she-just">fanart</a> :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Ago on a Meme Far Far Away

General Organa accepts the holo sent from the Falcon with great anticipation. When the image of Rey flickers into view, she breathes out a sigh a relief. She was sure that she would have felt something in the force had the Falcon encountered its demise, but it is a relief both personally and strategically just the same.

“I’m glad to see you’re safe, Rey. Have you made it to the location?” the General asks bluntly. Though she’d grown soft on the girl herself in the few days she had on D’Qar before embarking on the Resistance’s most important mission now, the General must keep to the mission at hand.

“I’m here... and so’s he. But that’s a bit more complicated... I’m happy to tell you anything you need to know, but can I please see Finn? Even if he’s still in the medbay, I’d just like to see him,” Rey’s voice betrays her sadness at leaving Finn behind, but Leia knows the comfort she needs.

“He has recovered remarkably actually. I’ll be happy to send C-3PO to his quarters for a private link. Do keep in mind, it is rather early here,” the General warmly concedes.

“Will do, General,” Threepio responds before tottering down the hallway to the barracks and rooms in the main building.

Ever one for efficiency, when reaching Finn’s door, Threepio simply overrides the lock and steps into the room to turn the holo on. To the droid and the now projected Rey, the figure of Finn is asleep and draped over the bed.

Even though she’s only a projection and can only see a projection, just being able to take in the relaxed state of her friend fills her with joy that eases the strain of the training she’s endured these first few weeks. A smile graces her face and she takes a moment to think about teasing the sweet man asleep in front of her.

“Wake up sleepyhead!” she shouts just a bit.

Finn startles in his sleep and begins to rub his eyes. Rey can tell he’d been sleeping without a shirt on and maybe it’s a bit embarrassing, but it’s all in good fun.

But then another head pops up from behind Finn’s with curly brown hair sticking up in every direction, a heavy overnight shadow of scruff over his chin, and a bare mottled neck and chest.

“What’s going on, Threepio?” Poe asks bleerily while curling a hand down low around Finn’s waist.

“ohhhhhhhhhhhh!” is all Rey can shriek before a giggle erupts from her chest. 

Finn’s eye’s shoot open then. “WHAT THE???” is all he can get out before a projected image of Rey is pointing at him and cuts him off.

“Hey Finn, you got a boyfriend? Got a cute boyfriend?” she shouts out between giggles, mimicking him from all those weeks ago.

“Damn sure, he does,” Poe responds with a smirk. Finn has taken to clutching the sheets higher and has thrown his arm over his eyes. “Threepio, please bring the holo back to General Organa and let her know we’ll be following you shortly,” the best pilot in all of the galaxy responds with such suave coolness that Rey’s giggles dissipate and she waves goodbye.

C-3PO humphs in that way that only he can (not only because he’s a droid, but also because his personality chip is like no other) and starts the trek back to the Princess... General.

When he rounds the doorway into the briefing room, he turns the holo back on hoping that the communicator has regained her composure, but the room is instead filled with gleeful giggles and rauckus Wookie laughing.

“What’s going on here?” General Organa demands.

“It appears that Mr. Finn and Commander Dameron were not ready for guests at this time of the morning,” Threepio reports.

Leia sighs with a hand to her head. Poe better not mess this one up, but hopefully his mooning looks to Finn will abate now and the rest of the base can operate normally again. Kids these days...

“Well Rey, let’s just start your report now because I know Commander Dameron has a reputation to... linger on mornings like these.”

That sobers Rey up a bit, but that wonderful joy stays right there in her heart.

\---

Poe is draped over Finn and nuzzling his neck with his growing beard back in Finn’s room. Finn has yet remove his arm from covering his eyes in utter embarrassment. 

“Buddy, while I would sure love to keep doing this and maybe repeat last night,” he starts as Finn finally emerges from his elbow, “I know you’re dying to talk to Rey. So let’s get dressed and head over to the main briefing room,” Poe finishes while pushing up and off of the bed.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Finn concedes and follows off the bed. He once then notices the condition of Poe’s chest as Finn-mouth-sized bruises are covering his neck and chest. “Oh god, sorry about that!” he says while reaching out to brush a particularly vibrant purple one on his neck that’s definitely above the collar.

“Don’t worry about it. I think they suit me,” Poe responds with a smirk and wink before throwing Finn’s clothes to him to get ready for the day. Boy, that talk with Rey was going to have a lot of things to catch her up on.

\- Fin


End file.
